Bella: A New Life
by Oneforthemoney167
Summary: A Romance/Suspence with Bella Swan waking up in Canada with human blood drinkers. After Bella's first kill she finds it to hard to deal so she leaves to the Cullens and finds herself drawn to Edward Cullen. When one of the human blood drinkers she woke up with comes to town will she chose Edward or the cute human blood drinker Max? Will she like this new life?
1. Chapter 1- The Cannadians

Bella:

My eyes flash open. What the heck? One minute I'm just walking down the street home from work the next I'm being burned alive and then what? I'm in a place I don't know. Things are weirder now than before.

I can see the dust particles in the air. The splinters on the hardwood flooring, I hear a radio playing. Is that in this place? No, it couldn't the radio station is only on car radios, I've heard it before. Wait. I can hear things in a car. This is wrong.

I sit up, disoriented.

"Lay down."

I jump. It's a voice from the corner. It's as soft as flower petals in the air. Why didn't I hear her heartbeat or her breathing if I could hear a car radio?

I listen intently. She's not breathing. She has no heartbeat. I look at her bewildered.

I see the features of her. She's gorgeous. She has blonde/red hair. It follows in curves down her back to about her chest. Her lips are soft and red, her nose small but decent, my mother would approve. The scary part of her is her eyes, they're bright red.

"Who are you?" wow. That is NOT my voice, diffidently NOT my voice. Way better.

"Danny."

Danny. Isn't that a guy's name?

"Who are you?" she asks.

"Where am I?"

"Don't answer a question with a question."

"Bella."

"My home."

Good now that that was situated. Who the hell was Danny and where is her "home?"

"Where is your home?"

"Canada."

Canada? I lived in Seattle. Seattle, Washington, USA.

She must have seen the look on my face.

"I found you attacked in Seattle. Bad part of town you were in. That place ruined you forever."

"Excuse me?"

"You're not the same as you were a few days back are you Bella?"

"No, everything is much clearer and my mouth."

The burning, oh the burning in my mouth.

"Oh yes, you need a human… mhh."

She trailed off in thought.

After a second she looked back at me.

"Come."

She flew out the room at lightning speed. I fallowed her. Just as fast, if not faster. We raced down the stairs and there on a couch was a man. He was VERY strong, when I came down I saw his muscles roll, and had lots of brown hair. His eyes were red as well.

He stood.

He was tall, taller than me, 6'7 maybe.

"This is Grant. My mate," she said pecking his on the mouth. He didn't even flinch.

"Bella," I held my hand out as if to shake hands, again, nothing from him. Not even a flinch.

I shyly put my hand down.

"This is Elizabeth, my 'sister.'" She said even using the hand motions.

She pointed to a petite girl in her teens, about the same age as me, 16. She had long dark black hair down to her waist.

I held out my hand for her and she came up and hugged me. Wow talk about friendly.

"Nice to meet you again, Bella."

"Again?"

"I found you with Danny. You mumbled 'help me. Help my family.' Before you eventually went limp."

My family, Tessie, my little sister, Mom, Dad, I could barely remember. Tessie was with me when I was going home. She was there; she came to walk home with me. Where was she? Was she safe with Mom and Dad? Was she here? Did they save her? I hope they did.

"Tessie." I mumble.

"Yes you said her name too. She was already gone by the time found you. I'm sorry."

I fell to the floor and cried, Tessie, my sister. She's dead. The only one I ever really connected with. Dead. No tears came out. I just cried tearless.

Elizabeth came down beside me and wrapped her arms around me. I felt better. I liked the way she cared so much.

"She's my, was my little sister." I finally squeaked out. It still sounded angelic, even as a whimper.

I got back up and stood, shaking. I looked around for the first time.

There were matching black square sofas facing each other and a flat screen TV against the wall. There was game controllers scattered about the couches. There was a door leading off somewhere and barely any windows except two behind the couch. Outside there were a white blanket of snow and a long driveway leading out to a highway of some sort.

There were 2 more people (or let us say people but they, us, were obviously not human. None of us had heartbeats or had to breath apparently) on the sofas, both male.

One stood, he had black hair as well. He had the same red eyes. He was tallish and sort of uncomfortable. I wondered why.

"Bella, it's nice to meet you. I'm Jason." Jason ehh? Why was he uncomfortable? Was there something on my face?

"Jason is Hannah's mate. She went out to find you a human." It was Danny again.

"I'm Max."

It came from the other male on the couch. He was BEATUIFUL. I know it's sort of weird thinking of a guy like that, but he was. Way better looking than the other three. He had red/blonde hair sort of like Danny. His nose curved perfectly down his face and his lips were the perfect color, a pinkish red color that captivated me. His voice sent shivers down my spine (or what's left of it in my body after the burning).

Something told me to run though. Like he was dangerous but I couldn't help myself. I held out my hand for a hand shake.

His hand was cold, but had a warming feeling that made me want more. It was different from Elizabeth's hug. It was tingly. And his hand fit into mine. Perfectly.

But that warning I got from my first look at him. RUN, yelled trough my head.

"Nice to meet you," I say, barely breathing. I hope he can't hear the shaking in my voice, but if he was like me I bet he could.

He laughed but held it back by a cough.

"Max is our odd man out, he's still 'on the prowl' for a mate."

I laughed at Danny's quotation marks in the air, Elizabeth, Jason and Grant laughed with me. Danny giggled like a girl.

Elizabeth finally choked out, "Harry, my mate went with Hannah."

"What am I?" I asked after an awkward pause.

There was another quite moment.

Then I smelt something. My head snapped up. It was sweet and sour like… like a candy. My eyes widened.

Jason and Grant grabbed my arms and held me back before I could go after it. I growled at them. Wait. I growled at them? What the hell? These were people I didn't even know. But that smell. The candy…

"Bella, stop," Grant hissed.

I squirmed. Elizabeth came and took my face in her hands.

"Bella, a human is going to walk in that door. You are going to be released. You will want her. You will want her bad. You will go after her neck and kill her. Do you understand me? It will help your mouth. You are going to have the burden of murder on your soul. Do you want that?"

"Yes," I hissed anything to fix my mouth.

Jason let go. Grant still held me by my shoulder. I showed my teeth. What was wrong with me?

Grant looked at Elizabeth, then Danny, then Max. Then finally he looked at me.

"Are you sure?"

"Just let go of me," I spit.

"Let her go Grant," Danny said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Grant slowly released me.

"Maybe she won't be so cranky now," Jason mumbled.

I hissed at him as I ran to the door.

Outside there was two people (or whatever we were), a male and a female. They must be Harry and Hannah. They had red eyes and brown hair, but that was all I noticed. In the middle of the yard was a girl, about 19 or 20. She smelled wonderful. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt that said _bite me _and jeans. And bite her I did.

I sunk my teeth into her neck, slicing my teeth easily in her flesh. It was like a knife on paper. No problem. I drank her dry. When her blood was gone I tossed her body to the ground. All I could think was _I just killed that girl. I killed her. _

I looked at the girl I presumed to be Hannah. _I'm sorry. _I mouthed at her.

"It's okay. Everyone does this. It will be hard at first but you'll get used to it. Think about it as, if I don't drink her I'll die."

By then everyone was on the porch watching me. I could feel my body (or whatever this thing was) shutting down.

Hannah went to go stand by Jason. Elizabeth came to my side.

"We'll take care of you. If you don't like the way we live there is another clan of..." she turned to the others. They shook their heads. "us. We are all here out of choice. You could become a Nomad or try a different lifestyle."

"What are we?"

She looked back at the others. "Jason, Max could you take care of this?" she asked waving her finger at the girl I killed.

"Of course," they mumbled.

Elizabeth ushered the rest of us inside. She sat me on the couch against the window, I presumed so I didn't have to see Max and Jason dealing with the girl.

The girl I killed.

"We are umm…." She trailed off.

"Vampires," Grant finished for her. "What? You were going to take all day. There's a hockey game I want to watch."

My new brain took about 3 seconds to process this.

"Vampires?"

"Yes. Vampires." I could hear the venom filling her mouth and the glare she shot Grant looked as if it could kill.

For the next hour she and the others explained the basics of being a vampire, the vampire Rulers, the Volturi, the new way of living off animal blood that a doctor Carlisle Cullen came up with, what and who I should avoid, where I should go, what I could do, that I sparkled in the sun, and how I wouldn't be able to stay in one place for long. And one more thing, keep the vampire secret, at ALL times.

I understood that. We couldn't have the Military swarming in with torches trying to kill us all.

I thought about Carlisle Cullen and his "family" Elizabeth mentioned. She said that they would probably accept me if I went now. They lived in Forks, Washington. I vaguely remembered that place.

"Who is in the Cullen family?" I asked

"Let's see… Carlisle of course, his mate Esme, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and Edward I think."

"And they survive off animal blood?"

"Yes, essentially yes. They have human jobs and go to High School as well. It's sort of bizarre if you ask us."

"Could I go there and check it out? I mean I would come back if I wanted, but could I?"

"It's entirely your choice," it was Max who said this.

"Did you ever go?" I asked him.

"No."

It was short and made the air bleed.

"But be careful they have wolves that can kill vampires nearby, so stay away from that and the people. Stay away from the humans. Maybe we should have Max go with you, just to be safe," Danny mumbled.

I got up.

Max did too.

"Goodbye. And thank you, for saving my life. I owe you a lifetime. You know where I will be if you need a favor."

"Oh I'll miss you Bella," Elizabeth gushed.

I got a few hugs and a few mumbled "Byes" and "I hope I'll see you again."

Lastly I stood in front of Danny.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"You could have left me to die. You didn't. I thank you for that. I owe you, lots. If you EVER need anything, please come contact me."

She slipped me a tiny cell phone and a wallet. In it were a few hundred dollars and a driver's license under the name of Isabella Swan.

"These were in your pockets. I already put all of our numbers in it."

I slipped the wallet and cell phone into the front pocket of the sweatshirt that Danny gave me.

I hugged Danny and whispered too low for the others to hear, "I'll miss you. You saved me. Thank you."

With that Max and I ran down the stairs and into the woods toward Forks.

**A/N Alright I'm still figuring this out, so please excuse me for messing up. I also realized that I'd really like some reviews! I really would like some criticism! Thank you. **

**Oneforthemoney167.**


	2. Chapter 2- My New Crush

Chapter 2

Racing to Washington was exhilarating. The pine needles covered the forest floors and the wind smelled like deer and rabbits. I smelled something so tantalizing, I almost went after it, but I regained control. Max muttered something about Newborns. As we neared the Canadian border, Max asked,

"What did you tell Danny?"

"Nothing you need to know." I snapped.

We ran in silence after that until we smelled dog, wet dog too.

I growled. It stunk, worse than a skunk.

"We have to run around it. Follow me, exactly."

With that we raced side by side until I smelled vampire, the Cullen's were waiting for me, and ready for a fight.

"How do we tell them we don't want to fight?" I ask him.

"Like this," he said. "Cullen's, we mean no harm."

"I doubt that'll work."

"Oh, it will."

I could hear them coming into the clearing in front of their home. I huffed and he just rolled his eyes at me.

I saw the two of them come out. Both of them were male, one looked in his early thirties and the other looked seventeen. They both had dirty blonde/brown hair and gold eyes.

"Why do they have gold eyes?" I whispered.

"The animal diets remember?"

"Oh."

"I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my son, Edward." The older one said.

I looked at my watch, 3:16 AM. Wow it was late, I wasn't even tired. I wondered what that meant.

"I'm Bella and this is Max my friend."

I walked forwards to close the gap, Max followed, cautious.

"I heard of how you drank animal blood instead of humans and well I was curious. Max just came to make sure that I didn't kill anybody."

"Newborn," Edward mumbled.

"Yes."

A girl came out with a man. Everything about this man screamed RUN AWAY FAST. I took a step back. He had bite marks up and down his face, neck and arms. The girl looked like a little black haired pixie from that Peter Pan movie my little sister used to watch.

"Hi." She squeaked.

The man stayed between me and her, obviously her mate. Jason and Elizabeth, and Danny and Grant acted the same way.

"I'm Alice and this is Jasper." She smiled wider.

She tried to get closer but Jasper glared at me and said "Alice" between clenched teeth.

Alice just stepped around her and came to stand by my side.

"Are you going to be staying with us?"

"I will if you'll let me."

"Is he your mate?"

"No, just a friend."

"Oh too bad…"

Max tried to hold back laughter.

"You can go now Max. I'm not going to massacre the town."

With that he put his hand on my shoulder and ran away, back towards Canada. Back to Danny and my first safe house.

"Would you like to come in?" Carlisle asked

Edward's gaze at me narrowed as he tried to look into me. What was he doing? Reading my soul? All of the bad things I've done?

"If you wouldn't mind."

Alice seemed too happy to hold it. She grabbed my hand and we raced up the stairs, me being dragged, her running like she was a cheetah.

"This is Rosalie and Emmett." She said pointing to a beautiful blonde and a very masculine man on the couch.

Rosalie waved. Emmett cracked a joke about how my eyes were red. I growled and narrowed my eyes.

Alice pointed to another woman, she was a vampire. She was short but not abnormally small like Alice.

"Hello," her bell like voice rang. "I'm Esme. You must be Bella."

"Nice to meet you."

Alice dragged me around the room. In the middle there was a grand piano.

"Do you play?" asked Edward.

"Sort of. I haven't played in ages."

"Could you try?"

"Sure."

I sat on the piano bench and he sat next to me. I placed my hands on the keys and I played something simple, Mary Had A Little Lamb. I tried to make it sound musical, and it sounded really good. As I played the last note I heard clapping. I soon realized that everyone was standing around me and smiling.

If I were human I would have blushed.

"You are amazing!" It was Alice.

"You were great." It was Esme.

"That was wonderful." It was Edward.

I smiled at their compliments.

"Thank you."

"Let me show you the rest of the house!" Alice squealed.

"I'll come too," declared Esme.

"This is the kitchen," Esme said pulling me to a room off the living room.

"Why….?"

"To maintain appearances, we can't have humans over without a kitchen. They would know something was up," Esme explained.

"Oh…"

"Let us show you the rest!" Alice squealed in her high voice.

They showed me the whole house. Jasper and Carlisle's studies, Alice and Jasper's room, Esme and Carlisle's room, Rosalie and Emmett's room, Edward's room and an empty room Esme and Alice would design for me. I thanked them a hundred times but they insisted that they needed the excuse to decorate.

At the end of the tour, we found Edward in his room. For some weird reason Alice and Esme left me there. I was alone with Edward in his room. He had a wall stacked full with CD's and an advanced stereo system. A black sofa was against the long window wall and a long window that any vampire could easily jump out and hunt. Edward sat on the sofa and patted the space next to him.

Debussy played lightly in the background.

"How old were you when you changed?" he asked.

"My eighteenth birthday was three weeks away." September thirteenth. A week from now, I would have been eighteen, but now I'm seventeen, seventeen forever.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I was seventeen." He said.

There was a long pause, at least for a vampire it was a long pause, for a human it must have been short.

"How long have you been a vampire?" he asked.

"I woke up this morning from the burning."

"You don't act like a Newborn."

"Then what do Newborns act like?"

"Crazy and wild, you do not. What was the last thing you ate?"

"A girl."

"Oh."

"I killed her. I murdered her. I just, they brought her to the house and I just, the overwhelming feeling."

He nodded.

"I regret it all. Everything I did to her. I keep picturing her face in my mind."

He stroked my back.

"Her hair was straight and down her back and she looked so scared, so scared."

I leaned my face into his shoulder and sobbed, well not really sobbed but you get the idea.

I cried like that for hours until I saw the sun coming up and I apologized for being so confusing.

He said, "Really it was better than what I had planned. Want to go hunting? You must be hungry, you are a Newborn."

He grinned and I laughed a little.

We leapt from the window and dashed into the woods. He explained his "vegetarian lifestyle" and how to hunt like a "vegetarian."

"Just breathe in."

I did, it smelled like lilac.

"Taste the air."

I did, it tasted like woods.

"Listen."

I heard a stream rushing by, and birds chirping, ants busying away in the dirt and a cougar hunting a rabbit.

My head snapped in that direction. I ran toward the cougar's sent.

I spotted him on a branch just about to pounce. He was a millisecond too late. I jumped him from behind and had him pinned. I sliced my teeth through his flesh and into his arm muscle and found a main vain. I drank from him. When I was done, I hid his body under a bolder, just as he had instructed, and listened.

I heard a snap of a branch. The cougar's mate who I had somehow missed was being chased by Edward. I watched from the treetops.

He was so graceful when he hunted, well I guess we all are, and I looked down at myself. A huge gash was on the side of my sweatshirt and thank goodness it didn't go down into my t-shirt from Penny's Pets. What a stupid place to work, I always thought. But at least I had a job.

He gracefully pounced on the back, careful not to scratch himself and leaned his head over the neck. He sliced through the animal's thick mass with ease.

I stood and watched as the animal slowly died.

He stood and easily stuffed the animal under a bolder.

He didn't have a single little strand out of place. He could have walked into Wal-Mart and have nobody know he just wrestled with a cougar.

He came over to me.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I think so."

With that we ran towards home.

The smell of the trees and the woodsy smell captivated me. A bout half a mile to home and Edward stops me.

"Are you sure you want to go back?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"I have a feeling; well let's just say more than a feeling that Alice is going to attack you when we get home."

"Attack?"

"Not physically attack you but um… well I'll let you see."

We ran the rest of the way home.

He held the door for me, and Alice and Esme were waiting for me in the living room.

Alice got up and at lightning speed flung her hands over my eyes.

I clenched my teeth and growled lowly.

"Oh shut up Bella. It'll be over soon. You'll be happy then." Bite my foot.

With that I was silent.

"Bella this isn't going to hurt, I'm just going to grab your hand and Edward will grab the other."

Two hands grabbed mine. Both were sort of cold.

They led me up the staircase, I think. We went down the hall and went to a door (probably the empty room).

I heard the door open and I smelled metallic, fresh wood, and paint. Alice let go of me and the hands dropped.

I looked into the room.

The walls were a cream color and the hardwood floors had a red carpet on it. There was a door leading to a bathroom or a closet and a couch. The couch was white with a red afghan draped across it. There was a desk with a laptop and a small radio. There was a bookshelf filled with some of my favorites and a few CD's. I was shocked.

My mouth was gaping open.

A good three minutes had passed when Alice asked, "Do you like it? If you don't like the colors we could change it. Emmett said that red might not be your favorite color but…"

I cut her off. "Stop. It's perfect. I don't want anything else. This is too much already."

Alice and Esme jumped up and down so fast they were just blurs. "I'm so glad you like it!" Esme said.

I walked in and went to the bookshelves. All my favorites were there, Wuthering Heights, a book of Emily Dickenson poems, and a collection of Jane Austen writings.

"How did you…?"

"Alice saw it," Edward answered.

"Alice _saw _it?"

"Alice can um… see the future," Esme explained.

"Oh…"

"Edward can read minds," Alice blurted.

I raised an eyebrow. What should I do? Can he think what I've thought all along? Why didn't they tell me all this sooner?

"There's only one exception," Esme said.

"Who?"

"You," Edward whispered.

I cocked an eyebrow.

"I've got to run," Alice said as she slipped out of the room with Esme.

I plopped on the couch. It was soft. I pulled the blanket over me, just to "pretend" to be human.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course, I'm not the one who reads minds."

"You're the one whose mind I can't read."

We laughed a little. He came and sat next to me.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes! They really outdid themselves. I've only been here for a day."

"That's good."

"Does it bother you I killed that girl?"

"You were made to. I don't like it, but I can't do anything now."

He chose his words carefully, and spoke with extremely good articulation.

I looked deep into his face. His eyes were a good golden color and tiny bit darker than yesterday but a human couldn't have been able to know. His jawline was perfect and round. His nose was proportionate with is eyes and his lips were a perfect pale red color.

My eyes examined every aspect of him. His masculine chest that was outlined by the tight navy blue sweater he wore. His arms were lean but you could see the muscles in his arms. I saw his kakis and his barefoot feet.

He was cute.

Really cute.

Crush worthy cute.

I was in love Edward Cullen.

**A/N- I know that was a very bad thing for me to leave you like that, but it was irresistible. Now I saw some people came and read chapter one but didn't leave any reviews. I would really like some reviews. So if you wouldn't mind review, review, review! Thanks!**

**Oneforthemoney167**


End file.
